Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven WayxJustin Bieber EBONIEBER Fanfiction
by SkyCollisions
Summary: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way has a secret obsession...Justin Bieber! Written by my friend Ericka in the style of the original My Immortal author herself, Tara Gilesbie. Please enjoy. (Also note that this is a parody and my friend is actually a very nice person)


a/n: frick off prepz u r not goffic enugh‼‼ also raven wont givem e nack my swerterr‼‼‼‼

the Eboneiber fanfiction (Justin beiebr and ebony dark'ness demetria raven way fic)

Justin stood on the stage, singing to all the pretty young girls. Every loving beiber fan that showed up was beautiful in their own way. At lwast, that's what Justing always tolf tehm. But Justin saw someone he singled out that was much moer prettier thatn the others. She stood their, moshing even thoigh there was no mosh pit. She stood out, with her long ebony hair and her hot tpoidc corest. She was SO GOFF. Anad justign had always had a fang ((gettit cuz im goffick)) for goff girlz. She stood in her fishnetsz, and Justin made a mental swaggie note to talk to her after tha conert.

Ebony jammed to the mushic, moshting along. Ebony blusjged in imbarrsement because she secretly lovef Justin even tho hes so preppy. Surronded by prepsz, Ebony started to mosh harder smmaking some oin the face. The girl next to her named Willow ((datz what u get 4 not giving me my sewweyter aback.)) got punch ed out scold and was deiding. Ebony locked eyes with her secret prep luver and secretly wished she oucloud do thie thing with him.

On the way out of the concert, Ebonty was walking to drakos car which hse stoled. It was a mersatandes ((geddit)) benze and it hasd 666 on thae listens plaet. She was about to open door when she felt a swaggie body hit her,.. "whatch out you fuckking fprep‼‼" ebony svcreamed but then whicshed she haddent. She was met with a guy who had light, brownish hair swept into a prefect bowl. His eyelsahsed were long and he wore black eyeliner ((I kno a lot of kool boyz who do so don't h9!)) and a hot topic tee shtir that said "swaggie" on it. He looked kind of like amy lee ((if u don't knw who dat is then get tha hell out‼‼‼‼)) and ebony wanted him so bad. "Hey swaggie" the prep yeled ina swaggie tone. "I think ur swaggie so u wanna og on a daet with me swaggie?" beiebr told EEbony/. Ebony thought fro a sekcond. She wanted to but she didn't kno how Vampire and Drakco would react. But sdis was a ONCE in a lyftim opertunity. "yes I will even tho ur a prep" eBony responded, her icey bleu eyes filled with GOFFICNESS. "Thars swaggie" justing said as he ogot in the car. He loked at enbony. "wher are we going/?" beieber swagged. "We r going to the forbigddign forrest so we can do the thing" ebony responded , strateding the car. "then I fink we should go drink some bollod." "swaggie." Beiebr responded/.

When tha car landed, the wtwo got out and layied on the ground. Justin looked at EBnony fuklly and realizsed she was a hot babe but not a slut. He got a fealing he never did before. His thingt felt all stiff and hard and he felt the pressure. He wanted to rup off all of eBonney's clothes and swag her reall y ahrd. Jussting reached oever to ebony. He grabed her croset and pulled it off, realizinf a small bra that let her swag bags ((dats jsutin's word 4 her boobiez)) hang out. He reached out and squeezed one, making ebony very wanting for justin's d. Ebony reached over and ripped of jsutins' shirt, leaving him shirtless. The stood shirtless, as jb palyed with Ebony's swag bags. She fekt pleasure and demanded more. She trailed her hand down to his pants, redy to tak e em off. But then jstuin came coser and maked her nips hard. He leaned to her ear and whispered "swaggie". Ebony took of her own mini skirt and justin's kahkis. The sayed in their undierware, which jsutins hand feeling up her boobies. Ebony, felling left out, reached into jsutins boxers and touched his cold hard thing. She strareed to stroke it, making jsutin pant like a dog. "swaggie" he moaned. "swagggie swaggei swaggie" he felt an orgasm buiding up already but he didn't realize it ecause it was too soon. She played with his peepee and he played with her boovies. Then, Justin pulled ouf her patnies. E bony was naked lyin on the cold hard ground. "oh! Oh! Truble trouble trouble" she said, letting the cold arir invade her you know what and jstuin's fungers followed. Soon they were masticilating with eachother;s privates. Ebony felt the pressure and took off jsutin's boxers. And let go of his thing. It was huge. "swaggie do u like what you see" Justin said pointing to his swag stick. "imma swag u so hard girl" he moaned, pushing himself inside her. He thrusted, going in an out of her hoohaa. Ebony moaned MCR lyrics in pain and pleasure. Beiber went faster, having his d feel ultimate power. Ebony moaned a mixture of MCR and good charlotte lyrics and Justin chanted his moan of "swaggie swaggie swaggie". He wnet so fast, faster than sonic the hedgehovg. He had reached the ultimate sex. Ebony winced and realeased her orgasm, yelling out the corus to an MCR song. Justin realized his load into her grunting with a final "SWAGGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". The layed naked, with justins thing still inside her you know what. They panted, feeling ultimate sex power. Just then they heard a sound of twicgs breaking. The turned around. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MOTHERFUKERS DOING?" It was…DUmbleydore!


End file.
